puzzle_fighterfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes
Here are the quotes of all characters (including Narrator(s)). Narrator *Let's go! *Get ready! *Who will be victorious? *Another fighter is coming your way. *VERSUS *PUZZLE **FIGHT *K.O. *YOU WIN *YOU LOSE *CONGRATULATIONS Alastor *'Selected (Main):' Let's roll! *'Selected (Assist):' Get ready! *'Battle start:' Don't hold back. *'Victory:' You gotta get up after that? *'Common Skill:' Vortex! *'Rare Skill:' Air Raid! *'Epic Skill:' Hah! *'Assist:' Ultra Violet! *'Super:' Round Trip! Ada Wong *'Selected (Main):' I'm in. *'Selected (Assist):' You called? *'Battle start:' You are my dancing partner? *'Victory:' See you around. *'Rare Skill:' Don't move. *'Super:' Locked on! Blanka Most of Blanka's lines in the game are grunts. Chuck Greene *'Selected (Main):' Get ready! *'Selected (Assist):' I'm here for ya. *'Battle start:' Who are you fighting for? *'Victory:' Just think of Kathy. *'Common Skill:' Locked and loaded. *'Rare Skill:' Drink up! *'Super:' Let's try this! Chun-Li *'Selected (Main):' Bring it. *'Selected (Assist):' You got backup. *'Battle start:' Wanna see my kung-fu? I'll show you. *'Victory:' Don't hold regret OK? *'Rare Skill:' Kikoken! *'Epic Skill:' Spinning Bird Kick *'Super:' I'll finish this! You're toast! Can't escape. Dan *'Selected (Main):' I'm your guy! *'Selected (Assist):' I'll show you how it's done! *'Battle start:' Here I come! I hope you're ready for a beating! *'Victory:' I did it father! Dante *'Selected (Main):' Don't say I didn't warn ya. *'Selected (Assist):' Let's go! *'Battle start:' How come I never meet any nice girls? *'Victory:' Sleep it off baby. Devilot *'Selected (Main):' Time for the main event. *'Selected (Assist):' The pleasure is mine. *'Battle start:' You'll make a fine royal subject. *'Victory:' Naturally Victorious. Dr. Wily *'Selected (Main):' Ohohoh, let's begin! *'Selected (Assist):' Prepare to be amazed! *'Battle start:' Tremble before me! *'Victory:' (Laughs) E. Honda * Wait for it. * (Grunts) * (Laughs) * (Roar) Frank West *'Selected (Main):' Ohh, boy! *'Selected (Assist):' Somebody ordered a journalist? *'Battle start:' Frank West. How are you doing? *'Victory:' I've covered wars you know. *'Assist:' Incoming! *'Super:' Smile! Haggar *'Selected (Main):' Yeah! *'Selected (Assist):' Here when you need me. *'Battle start:' Do you wrestle? Raaaar! *'Victory:' Yeah! *'Assist:' Watch out! *'Super:' Hehe. Raaar. Hyper Haggar Slam! Jill Valentine *'Selected (Main):' Mission accepted. *'Selected (Assist):' Reinforcements ready! *'Battle start:' Target acquired! *'Victory:' (Roar) Ken *'Selected (Main):' Hey, I was waiting for ya! *'Selected (Assist):' Ready when you are! *'Battle start:' Come on! Let's turn up the heat! *'Victory:' I did it! *'Super:' Now is time to finish this! M. Bison *'Selected (Main):' Ha ha ha. Very good. *'Selected (Assist):' Power awaits you. *'Battle start:' Bow down before my Psycho Power! *'Victory:' Writhe in utter despair! Morrigan *'Selected (Main):' Shall we? *'Selected (Assist):' Here I am. *'Battle start:' Don't hold back now. *'Victory: '''Aferan-tish. Nash *'Selected (Main):' I'll show no mercy. *'Selected (Assist):' Got your back! *'Battle start:' If you stand in my way, I'll kill you. *'Victory:' I suggest you stay down. Phoenix Wright *'Selected (Main):' Start from the top. *'Selected (Assist):' Your state appointed attorney has arrived. *'Battle start:' I want the truth, and nothing but the truth! *'Victory:' All are equal under the law. *'Common Skill:' Please take a look. *'Rare Skill:' Objection! *'Epic Skill:' I'll submit the evidence! *'Assist:' Woah! *'Super:' The one who actually committed the crime is you! No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! It's time to pay for your crimes. Take that! Regina *'Selected (Main):' Loud and clear. *'Selected (Assist):' Alright. *'Battle start:' *'Victory:' Fall in line. *'Common Skill:' Not another step! *'Rare Skill:' In my sights. *'Epic Skill:' First aid. *'Assist:' First aid! *'Super:' You're extinct! Ryu *'Selected (Main):' Go beyond the battle. *'Selected (Assist):' OK, I'm with you! *'Battle start:' This is the path of my destiny. *'Victory:' Good. *'Common Skill:' Hadoken! *'Rare Skill:' Shoryuken! *'Epic Skill:' Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! *'Super:' Denjin Hadoken! Servbot *'Victory:' Alright! Viewtiful Joe *'Selected (Main):' It's you and me. *'Selected (Assist):' The hero is on the scene. *'Battle start:' Stylus versus beautiful. OK then. *'Victory:' That means I'm both beautiful '''and' stylish. *'Common Skill:' Voomerang! *'Assist:' Red Hot Kick! *'Super:' Mach Speed! Beautiful! X Most of X's lines in the game are grunts. Category:Gameplay